Morrigan Aensland/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Morrigan Aensland. Please do not post fan art or sprites in this section. Darkstalkers series MorriganPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' DarkstalkersNWMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' NWDRevengeMorrigan.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Night Warriors Darkstalkers' Revenge.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' With Morrigan and Felicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan Vampire Savior Win sketch.png|''Vampire Savior'' win quote sketch Morrigan Aensland Darkstalkers 3.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan and Lilith.png|Morrigan and Lilith, Darkstalkers 3 mor31.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Victory Artwork ds3 morrigan_extra.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Morrigan Cover Art.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' cover artwork Morrigan.jpg|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' artwork by Stanley Lau Capcom1692.jpg Capcom1769.jpg Capcom1713.jpg Concept artwork Capcom1779.jpg|Concept art Morrigan Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 03.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 04.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 05.jpg|Early concept MorriganConcept.png|Morrigan concept art Morrigan Concept Artwork 07.jpg|Early concept Morrigan Concept Artwork 08.jpg|Early concept Morrigan concept sketches.png|Early sketches Capcom1774.jpg|''Night Warriors'' Capcom1775.jpg|''Night Warriors'' Capcom1778.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom1777.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom1776.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' Capcom crossovers Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 01.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Morrigan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 02.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' sakura2.jpg|Sakura cosplay from Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Morrigan Pocket Fighter.png|''Pocket Fighter'' Morrigan Pocket Fighter 02.gif|''Pocket Fighter'' spf2thd-morrigan.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SPF2THD Morrigan 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' alternate Morrigan-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Morrigan-OnimushaSoulB.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Morrigan-2012xmas-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Christmas version (2012) Morrigan-2013newyear-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' New Years version Morrigan-onimushasoul-capcomhero.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G1) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-B.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G3) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-C.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G5) Morrigan-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-D.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G7) Onimusha Soul Morrigan Christmas.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Christmas Onimusha Soul Morrigan Ghost Festival.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Summer Night Ghost Festival version Minna to Akashic Heroes Morrigan.png|''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' Minna to Capcom All Stars Morrigan.png|''Minna to Capcom All Stars'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan attack.png|''Street Fighter X All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Morrigan 02.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Morrigan Oto Ranger.png|''Otoranger: Rhythm & Battle'' ZCMorrigan.png|''Zombie Cafe'' ZCMorriganZombie.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (Morrigan Zombie) SFBCMorrigan.png|''Street Fighter: Battle Combination'' Morrigan-TEPPEN.png|''Teppen'' TEPPEN COR 115 art.png|''Teppen'' Versus and crossover series SNKCapCardFighters2Morrigan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' SvCCFDS Lilith Morrigan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS'' Marvel vs Capcom Morrigan Art.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Morrigan Capcom vs. SNK.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' CapSNKMorrigan.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' snk.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (in S, N, or K form) Capcom vs SNK 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (in C, A, or P form) Marvel vs Capcom 2 Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Marvel vs Capcom 2 New Age of Heroes Morrigan 02.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Namco x Capcom Morrigan.png|''Namco × Capcom'' MorriganAensland-XEdge1.png|''Cross Edge'' Main Costume 4e827121c5c21559324d5fe1cfb0ac2b.jpg|''Cross Edge'' Bikini Costume Morrigan Bikini Cross Edge.png|''Cross Edge'' Bikini Costume render Cross Edge Morrigan Spa.png|''Cross Edge'' spa image Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' Artwork Tatsunoko Vs Capcom Morrigan 02.jpg|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 Morrigan Comic.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Mini Comic with Morrigan morrigan mvc3 01.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending morrigan mvc3 02.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending 1110 marvel vs capcom 3 fate of two worlds.png|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' e3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Morrigan.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' UMvC3-Morrigan-Alternate.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' alt Morrigan UMVC3 ending 01.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' ending Morrigan in Thors UMVC3 Ending.png|Morrigan in Thor's UMvC3 ending Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 01.png|Morrigan in Wolverine's MvC3 ending Morrigan in Wolverines MVC3 Ending 02.png|Morrigan in Wolverine's MvC3 ending Morrigan Project X Zone.png|''Project × Zone'' Morrigan Project X Zone Intro.png|''Project × Zone'' moripxz2.jpg|''Project × Zone 2'' (variant) Morrigan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite'' Morrigan-Marvel_vs_Capcom-Infinite.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite'' UFS Card Illustrations Morrigan Aensland Heel Slash by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Shadow Blade by Brian Fajardo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Moon Tracer by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Soul Fist by Mara Miranda.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Shell Kick by Kevin Libranda.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Finishing Shower by Brian Fajardo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland S-Class by Ogodo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Growing Bored by Ogodo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Hedonist by Ogodo..jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Aensland Dream Thief by Ogodo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Jedah Dohma Focused and Patient by Hinchel Or and Mark Mendoza.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Lilith and Morrigan Aensland Limited Time Kriss Sison.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Morrigan Vector Drain.jpg|UFS artwork by Udon Gunship-revolution-charactercard-morrigan-final-v1-5.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution In other media Morrigan Aensland (U.S. Cartoon).PNG|''Darkstalkers: The Animated Series'' Morrigan Aensland (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Morrigan OVA promotional 01.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA promotional 02.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA promotional 03.png|''Night Warriors'' promo artwork Morrigan OVA Sketches.png|''Night Warriors'' OVA sketch Capcom artbook Morrigan.png|''Capcom Design Works'' by CRMK Dreamwave Morrigan artwork.png|Productions artwork by Lou Kang Morrigan Taking a Walk 01.png|''Morrigan Taking a Walk'' cell phone game Morrigan Taking a Walk 02.png|''Morrigan Taking a Walk'' cell phone game Morrigan Taking a Walk 03.png UDONMorrigan.png|Udon Comics poster DarkTributeMorrigan1.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Stuart Ng LauMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' artwork by Stan Lau Morrigan&QBee.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' artwork by Hyung-Tae Kim Udon Rise of the Dark Ones Clean Cover.png|''Darkstalkers: Rise of the Dark Ones'' cover artwork WarrenMorrigan&Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comic Monster Hunter Frontier Morrigan Costume.png|''Monster Hunter Frontier'' skin Morrigan Queen of the Night Poster.png|Poster p097.jpg|Vampire Savior manga p_005.jpg p_019.jpg p_075.jpg p115.jpg p135.jpg p129.jpg SF vs DS Morrigan vs Chun-li.jpg|''Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers'' Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan Moves List|Morrigan Moves List Darkstalkers - Morrigan Character Strategy|Character Strategy Darkstalkers Resurrection Morrigan Ending Movie - Darkstalkers 3|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Morrigan's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending GunBird 2 (SEGA DREAMCAST) Play as Morrigan from Darkstalkers|''Gunbird 2'' playthrough Category:Images by Gallery